Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki
by ShortBoyHilarious2016
Summary: this story is about how Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki start dating but then Ichigo loses his spiritual pressure which means no more Zangetsu. Find out what she does to get her Zangetsu back.
1. No more Zangetsu

Paste your document here

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach **

ZANGETSU AND SODE NO SHIRAYUKI

Things have calmed down after the whole Muramasa and Aizen incident and Zangetsu and Sode

no Shirayuki have been together for a while now and had been dating

each other. This was only natural since their masters have also been dating

each other also. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki have been spending lots of time

together since Ichigo will lose all his spiritual pressure eventually and her one true

love will disappear.

As Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki looked upon the full moon while on the roof of the

Zangetsu noticed that she was distant and her mind seemed to be in other world.

He knew what she was thinking and decided to break the silence between them

Saying "don't worry when I'm gone I will always be with you and that are love

will find a way to bring me back to you". With that he simply pulled her into a tight hug

and kissed the top of her forehead. Sode no Shirayuki simply rested herself within his arms

shedding tears before falling asleep.

The next day Sode no Shirayuki awoke before any one else did on a patient bed within the

Kurosaki Clinic. She took this time to visit Ichigo's inner world and what she saw horrified her.

The place filled with sideways skyscrapers was no more. The place was now turned into a small

town and the town looked as if it was submerged under the sea. She was speechless as she

noticed the world was starting to fade away and knew in a matter of moments Zangetsu

would be no more. She hurried through the underwater world to look for Zangetsu to find

him on the rooftop of a building. What she saw brought a tear to her eye has she witnessed

that only half of Zangetsu's body remained. He looked at her with eyes filled with sadness

knowing how hard it must be for her to see him in his current condition.

She screamed for Zangetsu to no to leave her at the top of her lungs as Zangetsu and

the inner world continued to fade away. He said in voice filled with love " please don't cry

I will be back someday" was all he said before closing his eyes behind his sunglasses before

completely fading away. She instantly fell to her knees and cried over Zangetsu who had

now left her alone. She left the inner world before it completely faded away only to find that no

one else had awoken yet all she could do now was go back to her world and stay there.

...


	2. Rukia visits Ichigo

Sode no Shirayuki stayed in the confines of her inner world depressed over the loss of

Zangetsu. She communicated with no one, not even her master. Meanwhile as the weeks

passed by as Rukia continued to check on Ichigo, staying out of sight from his friends. It her

hurt her to see Ichigo so depressed over her. She decided that she will visit Ichigo's bedroom

when he was asleep.

At 10:30pm on a Thursday night Rukia jumped through the open bedroom window to land

softly on his desk. Rukia watched as the man of her dreams slept peacefully. She wanted

those arms of his to wrap around her again like they once did. She snuggled next to him in his

bed under the sheets so she could feel his warmth. As she took his arms to wrap around

herself, upon instinct Ichigo immediately pulled her closer to him and whispered "Rukia" in

his sleep. She blushed at the fact that he missed her so much also. As she rested her head on

his chest she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Rukia woke up before Ichigo and took a quick glance at the smile on

his face. She giggled at the site and decided to leave him a note. On that note she wrote

dear Ichigo, please stop being so depressed over me, I know that one day we will be

together my strawberry, from your girlfriend Rukia. She then left from the window

she came from, to land upon the roof of a home across from the Kurosaki clinic. She

watched as Ichigo awoke and read the later she had left him. Her heart jumped for joy as he

smiled and held the letter to his chest.

On the way back to the soul society Rukia noticed that she hasn't spoken to her zanpakuto and

decided that she would when she reached the Kuchiki Manor. Upon her arrival

she greeted Byakuya and Senbonzakura. She then went on into her room to

have a chat with Sode no Shirayuki's. When Rukia entered her inner world she was

almost brought to tears when she saw her zanpakuto's condition. Sode no Shirayuki

was now an unhealthy shade of white and was no longer beautiful. Rukia told her zanpakuto

that Zangetsu would not want you to be like this. Sode no Shirayuki agreed and said I will

become stronger for my love.

**That's the end of chapter 2 working on a three.**


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki had found a new determination to continue to go on these past 17 months. She continued to train and continued to push her master to get strong also. Over the months she knew her master was working on a way for Ichigo to get his spiritual pressure back. She had faith in her master and the soul society.

Rukia needed a plan on how to get Ichigo his spiritual pressure and she knew a person that could help and that man was Kisuke Urahara. As she passed through the Kuchiki private senkaimon she found herself in Karakura Town. She flashed step from roof top to roof top making her way to Urahara's. As she slid open the door and made her way inside she was instantly greeted by no other than Kisuke Urahara.

With his signature fan covering his face and his usual clothing all that went through Rukia's head was he'll never change. Kisuke started off by asking "are you here about a way to regain Ichigo's spiritual pressure". She responded saying "how do you know". Kisuke simply told her "it was a hunch".

Rukia asked Kisuke if there was a way to get his spiritual pressure back. Kisuke told her that he has theory. His theory was a power transfer. Rukia wanted to know how was that possible without anyone losing their spiritual pressure. Kisuke told her it would be easy "all we have to do is make a sword out of pure reiatsu and stab Kurosaki with it." Now all we have to do is convince everyone within the court guards to donate their reiastu.

I can try but it would be difficult. Rukia got up and headed out the door thanking Kisuke for his help. On her way back she noticed an event occurring in the streets below. Landing upon a rooftop she noticed it was Ichigo chasing a crook. She watched as he easily to down the crook with one punch to the face. As Ichigo returned the bag to the rightful owner Rukia took a good look at the man. Rukia remembers something about that man but she would have to go back to the soul society to refresh her memory. Before she departed she took one last look at Ichigo and left. Back in the soul society Rukia went to see her captain. She discussed her plan over some tea. Captain Ukitake told her that he will try to get the Head Captain to put this plan in action. As she got up to leave Ukitake told her "I will help if you become my lieutenant". She couldn't believe the proposition nut still managed to utter the word "yes". Ukitake thanked her for accepting the position and gave her the badge that all lieutenants were to wear.

As Rukia left the her squad barracks she had a smile plastered on her face. She was happy because she had someone help with the plan to give Ichigo his spiritual pressure back and the fact she was promoted to lieutenant. She was now on her way to tell her brother the good news. On her way to the squad six barracks she encountered Renji. She could tell he was worried by the look on his face when he looked at her. She ran to Renji asking him what's wrong. He looked at her and tpld her "I have bad news".


End file.
